


Wings of Fire name list

by GumbaGamer2



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: This is literally just a list of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaGamer2/pseuds/GumbaGamer2
Summary: Tribe names. If there is a non-canon name I do not have, tell me, please :3 I also need a better SeaWing photo and hybrid photos.





	Wings of Fire name list

**Author's Note:**

> Ff I had photos and they are gone now. How do I uplode photos here? >is new<

WoF Tribe and Hybrid names

If you have any suggestions, tell me. I didn’t use canon names unless by accident. Everything is in ABC order, if you are trying to specifically find a name. The photos are transparent so you can use them to make your own dragon! I do need a better SeaWing one as when you zoom in, it is very blurry. If anyone has a better one (with shadows) please send me it’ Some names/hybrid names can be used on specific tribes/ other tribes/hybrid names. I didn’t want to reuse them, so if you see a name in one spot and want to use it in another, go ahead. If you have photos of hybrid dragons, help me out, please :3

——IceWing——

 

Alpine  
Antelope  
Aurora  
Avalanche  
Axis  
Beluga  
Blizzard  
Blubber  
Borealis  
Caribou  
Celcius  
Chills  
Cluster  
Cold  
Crisp  
Cryo  
Crystal  
Elk  
Everest  
Evergreen  
Fahrenheit  
Flake  
Flashfreeze  
Floe  
Flurry  
Flurries  
Freeze  
Freezing  
Frigid  
Frost  
Frostbite  
Froststorm  
Glacier  
Glaze  
Glisten  
Glitter  
GleamIce  
Iceberg  
Icecube  
Igloo  
Leopard  
Lemming  
Litchen  
Lynx  
Melt  
Mint  
Moose  
North  
North-star  
Northern  
Orca  
Owl  
Opal  
Ostracon  
Peak  
Peppermint  
Penguin  
Permafrost  
Pine   
Pinecone  
Platinum  
Polar  
Polar-Bear  
Puffin  
Reindeer  
Seal  
Serac  
Shard  
Shimmer  
Shine  
Shiver   
Slate  
Sleet  
Snow  
Snowball  
Snowbank  
Snowhare  
Snowcloud  
Snowden  
Snowdrift  
Snowfall  
Snowflake  
Snowfox  
Snowowl  
Snowstorm  
Southern  
South  
Shatter  
Storm  
Subzero  
Tempest  
TimberTrek   
Tundra  
Vixen   
Walrus  
Wolf  
Zero

——MudWing——

 

Adobe  
Alligator  
Amber  
Auburn  
Banyan  
Bark  
Beaver  
Bedrock  
Beige  
Boar  
Bog  
Boulder  
Bulk  
Bull Frog  
Burrow  
Buzzard  
Caiman  
Carab  
Caramel  
Cedar  
Chestnut  
Cicada  
Cinnamon  
Coypu  
Crocodile  
Cypress  
Dragonfly  
Echinacea  
Everglade  
Geyser  
Gingerbread  
Hazel  
Heron  
Hippopotamus  
Landslide  
Limestone  
Limpkin  
Mahogany  
Maple  
Maroon  
Mayfly  
Meercat  
Millstone  
Mocha  
Mold  
Mosquito  
Mudslide  
Newt  
Ooze  
Otter  
Pantanal  
Pebble  
Penny  
Platypus  
Puddle  
Quag  
Quail  
Quarmire  
Rhino  
Rush  
Russet  
Salamander  
Shroom  
Sink  
Slime  
Slosh  
Spruce  
Squish  
Stork  
Sulfur  
Swan  
Tectonic  
Terracotta  
Toad  
Twig  
Walnut

——NightWing—— 

 

Combine the one’s you like or find Adjectives/ Verbs/ Adverbs and you can use objects (but there are so many I didn’t even bother)

Absentminded  
Adoring  
Adventure  
All  
Amuse  
Angry  
Angry  
Annoyed  
Anxious  
Arrogant  
Artistic  
Ashamed  
Astral  
Atom  
Awkward  
Beautiful  
Bitter  
Black  
Blissful  
Blood  
Blood-moon  
Bone/s  
Bored  
Bounteous  
Brave  
Bright  
Brilliant  
Bring/s/er  
Brisk  
Brutal  
Careful  
Celerulean  
Chance/s  
Charm/ing  
Cheerful  
Choose/e/r  
Choose/s/r  
Claw/s  
Cloud  
Clumsy  
Cold  
Cold  
Comet  
Comical  
Competitive  
Complex  
Concern  
Confused  
Constellation  
Corona  
Cranky  
Creepy  
Cruel  
Dark  
Death  
Delirious  
Depressed  
Dragon/s  
Dramatic  
Dust  
Eager  
Eager  
Echo  
Eclipse  
Effortless  
Elegant  
Embarrassed  
Envious  
Extravagant  
Eye/s  
Far  
Fate  
Fierce  
Fling/s/er  
Focus  
Future/s  
Galaxy/s  
Generous  
Giant  
Give/r/s  
Giver  
Glossy  
Graceful  
Greed  
Grim  
Grim  
Halfhearted  
Handsome  
Happy  
Heart  
Helpful  
Horn/s  
Hot  
Hungry  
Hunt/s/er  
Joyful  
Keep/er  
Know/er/ing/s  
Lava  
Lazy  
Lazy  
Lifeless  
Lonely  
Loud  
Loyal  
Magma  
Metal  
Midnight  
Mind  
Miserable  
Moon/s  
Mysterious  
Mystery  
Nebula  
Nervous  
Night  
Nova  
Orbit  
Ordinary  
Orion  
Pitch  
Plague/s/er  
Planet/s  
Playful  
Poison  
Polarian  
Powerful  
Powerless  
Precious  
Prey  
Procyan  
Questionable  
Quick  
Quick  
Quiet  
Quiet  
Quirky  
Quizzical  
Rapid  
Reckless  
Reliable  
Remorseful  
Revenge  
Reverse  
Roar/ed/s  
Roar/s  
Scale/s  
See/r  
Shadow/s  
Short  
Shy  
Sight  
Silver  
Skull/s  
Sky  
Sloppy  
Sorarian  
Speed  
Spirit  
Split/ter/s  
Stalker  
Star  
Strong  
Stubborn  
Stylish  
Swift  
Talon/s  
Thought  
Thoughtless  
Tiny  
Tired  
Unabashed  
Uneven  
Urgent  
Venom  
Victory  
Vivid  
Volcano/s  
Voltaic  
Wary  
Weak  
Weird  
Well  
Wing/s  
Wise  
Wishful  
Worried  
Ruthless  
Savage

——RainWing——

 

Amazing  
Ambrosia  
Anaconda  
Ant  
Apple  
Arrow  
Art  
Artichoke  
Astounding  
Avocado  
Bamboo  
Banana  
Basil  
Beauty  
Beetle  
Birch  
Birdsong  
Bloom  
Blossom  
Blueberry  
Blush  
Bonsai  
Boto  
Bright  
Bud  
Bullfrog  
Butter  
Butterfly  
Camouflage  
Canopy  
Canvas  
Cardnial  
Carrot  
Chameleon  
Chatter  
Cheddar  
Cheese  
Cherry  
Chili  
Chocolate  
Cinnamon  
Citrus  
Clover  
Coconut   
Condensation  
Conifer  
Cricket  
Dance  
Delight  
Demeter  
Devine  
Dew  
Dewdrop  
Dove  
Dragonfly  
Dream  
Dribble  
Drip  
Drizzle  
Echo  
Emerald  
Envy  
Extraordinary  
Fade  
Flashy  
Flicker  
Flora  
Flower  
Flutter  
Flytrap  
Forbidden  
Forest  
Fruit  
Fruity  
Fuscia  
Garden  
Garland  
Gentle  
Glitter  
Glossy  
Gorilla  
Grace  
Grape  
Greatness  
Greeny  
Guava  
Heliconia  
Honey  
Honeycomb  
Honeydew  
Honeyglaze  
Honeyglow  
Hummingbird  
Illusion  
Imagine  
Ire  
Iris  
Ivy  
Jade  
Jaguar  
Jelly  
Juice  
Juicy  
Jungle  
Kinkajou  
Kiwi  
Lace  
Lavender  
Leaf  
Lemon  
Liana  
Lily  
Lime  
Lively  
Love  
Lovely  
Lush  
Macaw  
Majesty  
Mango  
Maple  
Masterpiece  
Mauve  
Meadow  
Melon  
Mist  
Misty  
Monkey  
Moss  
Moth  
Nectar  
Olive  
Orange  
Orangutan  
Orchid  
Paint  
Paradise  
Parakeet  
Parrot  
Pattern  
Peach  
Peachblossom  
Peanut  
Pear  
Pepper  
Perfect  
Perfection  
Peridot  
Periwinkle  
Pickle  
Pineapple  
Pistachio  
Pollen  
Praise  
Pumpkin  
Python  
Quetzal  
Rain  
Rainbow  
Rarity  
Raspberry  
Ray  
Ribbon  
Romance  
Rose  
Rosebud  
Rosewood  
Sakura  
Salt  
Salty  
Savory  
Seed  
Serpent  
Shamrock  
Shine  
Slink  
Sloth  
Song  
Sour  
Sparkle  
Speckle  
Spots  
Spotted  
Sprout  
Starfruit  
Strawberry  
Striped  
Stripes  
Success  
Sugar  
Summer  
Sunflower  
Sunray  
Sunshine  
Sweet  
Sweetheart  
Swiss  
Swoop  
Tamarin  
Tangeriene  
Tapir  
Tea  
Tiger  
Tomato  
Toucan  
Transparent  
Tree-frog  
Tropical  
Ty-dye  
Venom  
Vine  
Viper  
Vivid  
Waterfall  
Watermelon  
Willow  
Wonder  
Zigzag

——SandWing——

 

Ablaze  
Acacia  
Acid  
Agave  
Almond  
Ancient  
Ant  
Antelope  
Apricot  
Aridisol  
Arizona  
Auburn  
Aureolin  
Barb  
Barren  
Basilisk  
Bask  
Beetle  
Biege  
Bison  
Blast  
Bleach  
Brass  
Bronze  
Burnt  
Burrow  
Cacti  
Cactus  
Canal  
Canaey  
Canyon  
Carve  
Chaparral  
Chasm  
Chiffon  
Chinchilla  
Citrine  
Cleopatra  
Cottonmouth  
Coper  
Coperhead  
Coyote  
Crackle  
Cream  
Crimson  
Daffodil  
Dandelion  
Dehydration  
Dingo  
Drought  
Dust  
Dustr  
Ecru  
Egypt  
Erosion  
Euphrates  
Fawn  
Fennec  
Flavescent  
Flax  
Fracture  
Fragment  
Frond  
Gash  
Ginger  
Gold  
Gobi  
Groove  
Gust  
Heat  
Himalayas  
Horizon  
Humid  
Icterine  
Ivory  
Jab  
Jackal  
Kindle  
Lemon  
Marigold  
Meerkat  
Mirage  
Mosaic  
Needle  
Nettle  
Nile  
Ocotillo  
Omen  
Opuntia  
Oryx  
Parch  
Peridot  
Phoenix  
Pierce  
Prick  
Puncture  
Pyramid  
Python  
Python  
Radiate  
Ravine  
Razor  
Relic  
Roast  
Ruins  
Sahara  
Scamper  
Scarab  
Scorch  
Scorn  
Scorpion  
Seraph  
Shade  
Shift  
Shrub  
Sizzle  
Skink  
Slash  
Slice  
Sol  
Sphinx  
Spike  
Steppe  
Sting  
Sting  
Strike  
Sunrise  
Sunset  
Sway  
Thistle  
Torch  
Torrid  
Tumbleweed  
Valley  
Viper  
Weave  
Wildfire  
Wither  
Xerocole

—Egyptian names—

Amunet: Creation Goddess  
Anhur: Goddess of Sky and War  
Anubis: God of dead  
Anuket: Goddess of Nile  
Apophis: God of Chaos, War, Snakes  
Bast/Bastet: Cat Goddess  
Geb: God of Earth (in this case Pyrrhia)  
Hapi: God of Nile  
Hathor: Goddess of Love  
Horus: God of War, Sky, Falcons  
Isis: Goddess of Magic, Marriage, Healing, and Protection  
Khepri: God of Scarab Beetles, Sun, and Rebirth  
Khonsu: God of Moon  
Kebechet: Goddess of Purification  
Kuk: Personification of Darkness  
Mafdet: God of Justice  
Nekhbet: Vulture Goddess  
Nephthys: Funerary Goddess  
Osiris: God of Underworld and Afterlife  
Pakhet: Goddess of Motherhood and War  
Ptah: God of Creation  
Qetesh: Goddess of Nature and Beauty  
Qubui: God of North Wind  
Ra: God of Sun  
Seker: Falcon God  
Sekhmet: Goddess of Lions, Fire, and Vengence  
Serquet: Goddess of Healing, Scorpions, Magic, and Medicine  
Seshat: Goddess of Writing and Measurement  
Shu: God of Wind, Air, and Light  
Sobek: God of Crocodiles  
Thoth: Scribe God of Knowledge, Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, Alphabet, Records, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes, and Writing

——SeaWing——

 

Andromeda  
Angelfish  
Angler  
Aqua  
Atlantic  
Barnacle  
Basin  
Bass  
Bay  
Bermuda  
Beryl  
Betafish  
Bight  
Blob  
Brine  
Brook  
Bubble  
Bunyip  
Caribbean  
Cay  
Cerulean  
Clam  
Clownfish  
Coast  
Cobalt  
Cove  
Cresent  
Cruise  
Current  
Cuttlefish  
Cyan  
Cyclone  
Delta  
Deluge  
Dolphin  
Drench  
Driblet  
Drop  
Dunk  
Eel  
Estuary  
Fin  
Flippers  
Flounder  
Flow  
Goby  
Gourami  
Gulf  
Gurgle  
Hammerhead  
Harbor  
Herring  
Hook  
Hyrdo  
Isle  
Jellyfish  
Kelp  
Koi  
Kraken  
Krill  
Lagoon  
Littoral  
Loch  
Mako  
Manatee  
Manta  
Marine  
Minnow  
Mollusk  
Monsoon  
Narwhale  
Neptune  
Octopus  
Orca  
Oyster  
Pacific  
Paddle  
Particle  
Pearl  
Pelagic  
Pelican  
Percolate  
Piranha  
Poseidon  
Prisimarine  
Puffer/fish  
Ray  
Reef  
Ripple  
Rivulet  
Scull  
Scylla  
Seafoam  
Seahorse  
Seal  
Seaweed  
Shallow  
Shark  
Shell  
Shoal  
Shore  
Shrimp  
Siren  
Skerry  
Splash  
Splatter  
Spray  
Starfish  
Stingray  
Submerge  
Submerse  
Sushi  
Swordfish  
Teal  
Threadfin  
Tidal  
Torrent  
Trench  
Tributary  
Trident  
Trout  
Tuna  
Tunicate  
Turquoise  
Urchin  
Wave  
Whale

 

——SkyWing——

 

Accentor  
Aconcagua  
Altitude  
Alya  
Annapurna  
Anvindr  
Arete  
Ash  
Avstand  
Blast  
Boil  
Bonfire  
Bulk  
Bunting  
Cardinal  
Cedar  
Char  
Charred  
Chickadee  
Cielo  
Cinder  
Cirque  
Climax  
Coal  
Combustion  
Condor  
Conflagration  
Coro  
Crest  
Crevice  
Dash  
Descend  
Dhaulagiri  
Distance  
Dotterel  
Draft  
Eagle  
Elbrus  
Elevation  
Ember  
Eminence  
Enorme  
Ermir  
Everest  
Falcon  
Ferocious  
Finch  
Fir  
Fjell  
Flare  
Flicker  
Flint  
Flycatcher  
Forge  
Gale  
Gamboge  
Gasherbrum  
Glide  
Goldenrod  
Govad  
Griffin  
Grouse  
Gyrfalcon  
Hawk  
Hearth  
Himmel  
Ibex  
Ignition  
Incandescence  
Incarnadine  
Inferno  
Iris  
Jay  
Junco  
Kanchenjunga  
Kilimanjaro  
Kindle  
Kingbird  
Lhotse  
Lift  
Limit  
Makalu  
Manaslu  
Minium  
Owl  
Ozone  
Peak  
Pigeon  
Pinnacle  
Pipit  
Plateau  
Plume  
Plummet  
Ptarmigan  
Puccoon  
Puff  
Pyrenees  
Pyro  
Pyrope  
Raven  
Ridge  
Rouge  
Rufous  
Rust  
Scald  
Scalding  
Scirocco  
Sear  
Simmer  
Smelt  
Smoke  
Soot  
Spark  
Speed  
Spire  
Spruce  
Stratosphere  
Stratus  
Summit  
Swift  
Swoop  
Tanager  
Tempest  
Titian  
Tower  
Towhee  
Treasury  
Turbulence  
Twister  
Vast  
Vireo  
Wagtail  
Wallflower  
Warbler  
Weathering  
Wheatear  
Wildfire  
Wisp  
Woodpecker  
Zephyr  
Zip

——Hybrids——

IceWing/MudWing  
Chaparral  
Ox  
Permafrost  
Ram  
Shale  
Subterranean

IceWing/NightWing

 

Aurora  
Bleak  
Cepheus  
Mirage  
Shadow  
Solstice

IceWing/RainWing  
Condensation  
Drizzle  
Eucalyptus  
Frostlily  
Mistletoe  
Shine  
Sparkle  
Taiga

IceWing/SandWing

 

Permafrost  
Plains  
Ptarmigan  
Tundra

IceWing/SeaWing

 

Floe  
Jetstream  
Spate  
Squall  
Vapor

IceWing/SkyWing  
Bluefire  
Celsius  
Cinderblaze  
Iceflare  
Incineration  
Fahrenheit  
Freezeflame  
Frostfire  
Mistral  
Snowflare  
Steam  
Thermal

MudWing/NightWing  
Cave  
Char  
Lava  
Obsidian  
Ore  
Soot

MudWing/RainWing  
Acorn  
Oak  
Pond  
Marsh  
MudSlide  
Sedge  
Swamp

MudWing/SandWing  
Drought  
Geode  
Geyser  
Granite  
Grout  
Quake  
Quicksand  
Silt

MudWing/SeaWing  
Beaver  
Brume  
Catfish  
Creek  
Ditch  
Drift  
Muck  
Peninsula  
Tadpole

MudWing/SkyWing  
Duck  
Flamingo  
Fume  
Gnat  
Heron  
Plains  
Plateau  
Swan

NightWing/RainWing  
Dusk  
Bramble  
Hypnosis/Hypnotic  
Nightshade

NightWing/SandWing  
Charcoal  
GammaRay

NightWing/SeaWing

 

Abyss  
Expanse  
Luminous  
Midnight  
Nautical  
Trench  
Vortex

NightWing/SkyWing  
Equinox  
Horizon  
Howl  
Solarflare

RainWing/SandWing

 

RainWing/SeaWing  
Cascade  
Drench  
Fluorescent  
Prism

RainWing/SkyWing  
Blue-Jay  
Candescent  
Canopy  
Cardinal  
Hummingbird  
Toucan  
Windfall

SandWing/SeaWing

 

Bay  
Beach  
Carribean  
Coast  
Crab  
Hermit/Hermitcrab  
Humid  
Tidal

SandWing/SkyWing  
Heatwave  
Mirage  
Sirocco  
Torch  
Tornado

SeaWing/SkyWing  
Aureole  
Azure  
Breeze  
Convection  
Cyclone  
Dive  
Heatwave  
Hurricane  
Petrel  
Plunge  
Precipitation  
Stream  
Sail

——Literally probably any tribe name——

Ecotone  
Zodiac

Gems:

Amber  
Amethyst  
Aquamarine  
Azurite  
Barite  
Bismuth  
Diamond  
Emerald  
Garnet  
Jade  
Jasper  
Jet  
Laborite  
Lapis  
Mesolite  
Okenite  
Opal  
Pearl  
Peridot  
Pyrite  
Quartz  
Ruby  
Sangulnite  
Sapphire  
Topaz  
Tourmaline  
Turquoise  
Wavelyte

References/ what I used:

https://simple.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Egyptian_gods_and_goddesses

http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/133013

http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/130369

https://alphabetizer.flap.tv/

https://translate.google.com/

http://www.thesaurus.com/


End file.
